W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu PIERWSZE ETAPY. Dnia 6. maja, równo ze świtem opuściłem moje mieszkanie w hotelu Spencera, najpierwszym w Kalkucie; stolica Indji nie miała już dla mnie tajemnic, zwiedziłem wszystkie jej osobliwości. Odbywałem pieszo przechadzki ranne, wieczorem spacery w powozie po „strandzie” aż do fortu Williama, przesuwając się w pośród przepysznych ekwipaży zamieszkałych tam Europejczyków, mijających pogardliwie równie wspaniałe powozy indyjskich nabobów. Poznałem ciekawe ulice kupieckie, słusznie bardzo zwane bazarami; pola umarłych na wybrzeżach Gangesu; piękne ogrody botaniczne Hookera; widziałem „panią Kali”, ową straszną postać niewieścią z czterema rękoma okrutną boginię śmierci, kryjącą się w małej kapliczce na jednem z tych przedmieści, na których nowożytna cywilizacja spotyka się co krok z miejscowem barbarzyństwem. Napatrzyłem się dowoli pałacowi wicekróla, który się wznosi naprzeciw okien hotelu; podziwiałem, ciekawy pałac Chowringhi Road i Town-Hold, poświęcony pamięci wielkich ludzi naszej epoki, zbadałem szczegółowo zaciekawiający meczet Hougly; zwiedziłem niejednokrotnie port zapchany najpiękniejszymi okrętami marynarki angielskiej; widziałem więc wszystko, co jest do widzenia w Kalkucie i nie miałem tu dłużej co robić. Tak tedy raniutko 6. maja, palki-ghari, rodzaj lichego powozu o czterech kołach, zaprzężony w parę koni, zajechał po mnie na plac rządowy i zawiózł przed bungalow pułkownika Munro, a o sto kroków poza przedmieściem, pociąg nasz czekał na nas. Pakunki nasze były już poskładane w właściwych oddziałach. Zabieraliśmy tylko rzeczy niezbędnie potrzebne. Kapitan Hod, który zabrał cztery karabiny Enfielda, cztery dubeltówki do polowania, a prócz tego kilka pistoletów i rewolwerów, słowem zapas broni, wystarczający do uzbrojenia nas wszystkich, ani chciał słyszeć o zmniejszeniu swego myśliwskiego arsenału. A w jak złotym był humorze! Najprzód cieszyło go to niezmiernie, że ukochanego swego pułkownika wyrwał z tak smutnego osamotnienia, powtóre, że odbędzie podróż do północnych prowincji jedynym w swoim rodzaju wehikułem, a nareszcie, że będzie miał sposobność do tak niezwykłych polowań w strefach himalajskich. Wesołość jego nie miała granic, śmiał się i ściskał nas za ręce z wszystkich sił. Nadeszła godzina odjazdu, kocioł wrzał, maszyna gotowa była do ruchu, maszynista stał na swojem stanowisku, trzymając rękę na regulatorze, rozległ się wreszcie świst, dający znak do odjazdu. – Dalej! – zawołał kapitan Hod, podnosząc w górę kapelusz, – ruszaj w drogę stalowy olbrzymie! I odtąd cudowny nasz motor zatrzymał już tę nazwę: „stalowy olbrzym” doskonale do niego zastosowaną. Musimy jeszcze zapoznać was, czytelnicy, z personalem naszego ruchomego domu. Maszynista Storr służył jeszcze przed paru miesiącami kompanji „Great Southern of India”, ale Banks, który go znał i cenił wysoko. namówił go, aby przeszedł do usług pułkownika Munro, co będzie dlań pod każdym względem korzystniejsze. Był to człowiek czterdziestoletni, doświadczony i biegły maszynista, który następnie wielkie miał nam oddać usługi. Palacz nazywał się Kalut. Pochodził z tej klasy Hindusów, tak poszukiwanych przez kompanje kolei żelaznych, umiejących znosić podzwrotnikowy upał Indji, połączony z gorącem pochodzącem od kotła. Tą samą właściwością odznaczają się Arabowie, którym kompanje transportowe morskie powierzają obowiązki palaczy podczas przepływania morza Czerwonego. Tam, gdzie Europejczycy rozpłynęliby się z gorąca, oni pocą się tylko. Służącym pułkownika Munro był trzydziestopięcioletni Hindus z plemienia Gurków, nazwiskiem Gumi. Służył w tym pułku, który na dowód karności zgodził się bez oporu na używanie owych nowych ładunków, których zaprowadzenie było pierwszym powodem, a przynajmniej pozorem do buntu Sipajów. Nizki, szczupły, zwinny, bezgranicznie przywiązany i wierny, nie zdejmował nigdy czarnego munduru swej brygady, który zdawał mu się tak niezbędnym jak własna skóra. Obydwaj, sierżant Mac-Neil i Gumi byli duszą i ciałem oddani pułkownikowi, dla niego nie cofnęliby się przed żadnem poświęceniem. Walczyli obok niego we wszystkich bitwach staczanych w Indjach, pomagali w bezowocnych dotąd usiłowaniach odszukania Nany Sahiba, a odtąd nie odstępywali go w jego samotnem ustroniu. Służący kapitana Hod był Anglikiem czystej krwi, wesoły, rozmowny, równie zapamiętały myśliwy jak i jego pan. Nie chciałby zamienić swego stanowiska za żadne dostojeństwo, Przebiegły i rzutki, usprawiedliwiał zupełnie swoje nazwisko Fox, które znaczy lis; zabił 37 tygrysów, o trzy mniej niż jego kapitan, pocieszał się tem, że jeszcze dość jest tygrysów w Indjach, potrafi więc wyzyskać sposobność dorównania kapitanowi liczbą zabitych tygrysów. Nakoniec musimy jeszcze wymienić naszego kucharza, murzyna, którego państwo roztaczało się w tylnej części drugiego wagonu, pomiędzy dwoma spiżarniami. „Pan Parazard”, jak go nazywaliśmy, w różnych już strefach spełniał swoje powołanie; przyprawiał sosy, potrawki, pasztety i był przekonany że nie zajmuje się bynajmniej podrzędnemi zajęciami, ale ważne spełnia posłannictwo. Trzeba było patrzeć na niego, z jakiem namaszczeniem przesuwał rękę od jednego do drugiego rondla, wydzielając sól, pieprz i przeróżne przyprawy ze ścisłością chemika, pracującego w swojem laboratorjum. Ale że był dobrym kucharzem i dobrym człowiekiem, więc się z niego nie wyśmiewano. Tak więc było nas dziesięć osób; sir Edward Munro, Banks, kapitan Hod i ja, a w drugim wagonie Mac Neil, Storr, Kalut, Gumi, Fox i pan Parazard. Stalowy olbrzym niósł nas i nasze ruchome domy ku północy półwyspu. Ale byłbym zapomniał jeszcze o dwóch psach, Fan i Blak, których przymioty myśliwskie kapitan Hod cenił bardzo wysoko. Bengal jest jeśli nie najciekawszą, to przynajmniej najbogatszą z prezydentur Hindostanu, jest to prowincja bardzo gęsto zaludniona i można ją uważać za prawdziwy kraj Hindusów. Ciągnie się ku północy, aż do nieprzebytych grzbietów Himalajów. Według planu naszej podróży, mieliśny ją tylko ukośnie przejechać. Gdy Banks zapytał pułkownika Munro, w jakim kierunku mamy podróżować, tenże odpowiedział: – Rób co chcesz, kochany Banksie, zupełnie spuszczam się na ciebie, dla mnie jest zupełnie obojętnem, w którą stronę udamy się. Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie: gdy dojedziemy do Benares, gdzie zamierzasz udać się stamtąd? – W kierunku północnym! – zawołał kapitan Hod, – drogą prowadzącą przez królestwo Audh, do pierwszych podgórzy Himalajów. – Dobrze więc, moi przyjaciele, – odrzekł pułkownik, – może wtedy zapytam… ale dość będzie czasu później o tem mówić… zanim to nastąpi, jedźcie, gdzie i jak chcecie. Ta odpowiedź pułkownika Munro zadziwiła mnie nieco, wyraźnie miał jakąś ukrytą myśl. Czyżby dlatego tylko zgodził się na tę podróż, iż spodziewał się, że może przypadek odkryje mu, czego mimo najusilniejszych poszukiwań nie mógł wynaleźć? Czy spodziewał się, że jeśli Nana Sahib żyje, to najpewniej wytropi go gdzieś w północnych Indjach? Czy żywił jeszcze nadzieję, że będzie mógł pomścić okrutną śmierć żony? Nie wiedziałem, co zamyśla, ale byłem przekonany, że ukrywa jakieś zamiary i że Mac Neil przypuszczony jest do tajemnicy. W pierwszych godzinach poranku, zasiedliśmy wszyscy w salonie Steam-House. Drzwi i oba okna werandy były otwarte, a punka poruszająca powietrze chłodziła temperaturę, Olbrzym stalowy posuwał się dość umiarkowanie z prędkością jednej mili na godzinę, gdyż tak życzyliśmy sobie, pragnąc dobrze rozejrzeć się w przebywanych okolicach. Gdyśmy mijali przedmieścia Kalkutty, pobiegło za nami wielu Europejczyków, zdziwionych widokiem naszego niezwykłego wehikułu oraz tłumy Hindusów, przypatrujących mu się z podziwieniem i zarazem trwogą. Wszyscy przechodnie zatrzymywali się zdumieni; nie tyle przepysznemi wagonami, ile widokiem olbrzymiego słonia, który je ciągnął buchając kłębami pary. O dziesiątej podano do stołu w sali jadalnej; rozprawiliśmy się z przyrządzonem przez pana Parazard śniadaniem, które nam wszystkim bardzo smakowało. Droga, którą jechaliśmy, ciągnęła się lewym brzegiem rzeki Hougly, t. j. zachodnie ramię Gangesu, przez t. zw. Sunderbund. Cała ta przestrzeń jest formacji alluwialnej. – To, co widzisz, kochany Mauclerze, – rzekł do mnie Banks, – jest to podbój świętej rzeki, dokonany na równie świętej zatoce bengalskiej; jest to działanie czasu. Nie znalazłby tu może ani garści innej ziemi nad naniesioną prądem Gangesu od granic Himalajów. Rzeka ta, ocierając się o góry, zabierała ich części, aby utworzyć z nich grunta tej prowincji, w której urządziła sobie łożysko. – Aby je porzucać często dla innego! – dodał kapitan Hod. – Ach! ten Ganges to grymaśnik, fantastyk, dziwak pierwszej klasy, Na wybrzeżach jego wzniesiono miasto; otóż w kilka wieków później miasto stoi w dolinie, wybrzeża wyschły, a rzeka zmieniła kierunek i ujście. Tak się stało z miastami Rajmahal i z Gaur; niegdyś kapryśna ta rzeka oblewała je swemi falami, dziś umierają z pragnienia w pośród wyschłych łanów pól ryżowych. – Czyż i dla Kalkutty nie należy obawiać się podobnego losu? – zapytałem. – Bardzo łatwo może to nastąpić, – odrzekł kapitan Hod. – Ba! od czegoż my inżynierowie? – rzekł Banks. – W razie potrzeby potrafimy poskromić wybryki Gangesu, pourządzamy tamy, włożymy mu kaftan jak warjatowi. – Wielkie to szczęście dla ciebie, kochany Banksie, że Hindusi nie słyszą, że w podobny sposób wyrażasz się o ich świętej rzece, pewnie nie uszłoby ci to na sucho. – Zapewne, – odrzekł inżynier, – bo dla nich Ganges jest synem bóstwa, jeżeli nawet nie samem bóstwem, więc cokolwiek uczyni, w ich oczach jest dobrem i szlachetnem. – Czy nawet i te febry, cholera i zarazy, jakie szerzy po tym kraju? – zapytał kapitan Hod. – Dziwna rzecz jednak, że nie oddziaływa to na zdrowie tygrysów i krokodyli, widać mięsożerne te stworzenia nie podlegają zarazie, a to zabójcze powietrze dodaje im jeszcze sił. A zwracając się do swego służącego, sprzątającego ze stołu, zawołał: – Fox! – Słucham kapitanie. – Wszak na wybrzeżach Gangesu zabiłeś swego trzydziestego siódmego? – Tak, panie kapitanie, o dwie mile od Port-Canning. Było to wieczorem… – Dość tego, – przerwał kapitan, wychylając szklankę grogu, – znam dobrze historję twego trzydziestego siódmego, wolałbym dowiedzieć się coś o trzydziestym ósmym. – Kiedy jeszcze nie zabity, kapitanie. – Nie bój się, zabijesz go, zarówno jak ja mego czterdziestego pierwszego. W miarę naszego posuwania się, Hougly, która pod Kalkuttą ma przeszło kilometr szerokości, coraz więcej zwężała swe łożysko. W górę od Kalkutty wody jej płyną w pośród dość nizkich wybrzeży; tam bardzo często powstają straszne cyklony, pustoszące całą prowincję. Całe dzielnice zostają zniszczone, setki domów rozpadają się w gruzy, ogromne plantacje obraca cyklon w perzynę, tysiące trupów zalega miasta i wioski, oto skutki tych strasznych zjawisk, z których najokropniejszym był cyklon w 1844. roku. Klimat Indji dzieli się na trzy pory: na porę dżdżystą, zimową i gorącą; ostatnia trwa najkróciej, ale też jest najcięższą do przebycia. Najgroźniejsze miesiące są: marzec, kwiecień i maj. W tej porze roku, szczególne w maju; w niektórych godzinach dnia kilkagodzinne wystawienie się na upał słoneczny zagraża śmiercią, szczególnie Europejczykom. Nieraz wtedy, nawet w cieniu, termometr wskazuje sto sześć stopni Farenheita (około 41 Celsjusza). Jednakże dzięki szybkiemu biegowi Steam-House, ruchowi powietrza, wywołanego uderzeniami punki i wilgotnej atmosferze, przechodzącej przez nieustannie zraszane maty okienne, gorąco nie dokuczało nam zbytecznie. Około pierwszej po południu dojechaliśmy do Chandernagor. Zwiedzałem już poprzednio tę miejscowość, która jedna już tylko z całej prezydentury Bombaju należy do Francji i powiewa nad nią jej trójkolorowo chorągiew. Chandernagor, dawny współzawodnik Kalkutty, dziś bardzo chyli się ku upadkowi. Nie wolno miastu utrzymywać więcej nad piętnastu żołnierzy dla własnej obrony; handel i przemysł upadł, bazary opustoszały, warownia opuszczona. Pociąg nasz ominął miasto i zatrzymał się o trzy mile dalej pod palmowym lasem i spokojnie spędziliśmy noc w naszych kajutach. Podczas tego wypoczynku Banks kazał odnowić zapas paliwa, bo choć nie wiele jeszcze spotrzebowano węgla, drzewa i wody, chciał aby zawsze mieć ich tyle, ile potrzeba na przeciąg sześćdziesięciu godzin. Nazajutrz rano, 7. maja, puściliśmy się w dalszą drogę, po dwóch dniach, zbliżaliśmy się do Burdwan, który 9. maja zamierzaliśmy zwiedzić. Gdyśmy jechali wzdłuż toru kolei żelaznej, która przez Burdwan łączy Rajmahal z doliną Gangesu i stamtąd ciągnie się aż do Benares, przebiegł w pędzie koło nas pociąg pospieszny z Kalkutty. Podróżni cisnęli się do okien wagonów z okrzykami podziwu. Okolica, przez którą przejeżdżaliśmy w następnych 2 dniach była zupełnie płaską i przez to dosyć monotonną. Tu i ówdzie kołysały się pod wpływem wiatru smukłe palmy kokosowe, który to gatunek drzew znika im bardziej zbliża się okolica ku miastu Burdwan. Ten rodzaj palm jest przyjacielem wybrzeża morskiego i udaje się tylko, jeżeli ma choćby odrobinę morskiego powietrza. Dlatego rośnie on tylko na wąskim pasie nadbrzeżnym a we wnętrzu kraju go się nie napotyka. Roślinność śródlądowa Indji jest mimo to mniej zajmująca i różnoraka. Kraj po obu stronach Gangesu tworzy niejako olbrzymią szachownicę pól ryżowych, rozciągających się na olbrzymiej przestrzeni. Tu jednak dominowała zieleń, a żniwa na tym ciepłym i wilgotnym gruncie z jego bujną roślinnością zapowiadają się bardzo dobrze. Następnego dnia maszyna o oznaczonej godzinie buchnęła ostatnim kłębem pary z punktualnością której mógłby jej zazdrościć każdy pociąg pospieszny i zatrzymała się przed bramami miasta Burdwan. Pod względem administracyjnym miasto to jest stolicą okręgu angielskiego, ale cały obwód powiatowy jest własnością maharadży, opłacającego rządowi ni mniej ni więcej, tylko dziesięć miljonów rocznej daniny. Miasto składało się po większej części z nizkich domków, oddzielonych szerokiemi ulicami, wysadzane mi drzewami. Ulice te są tak szerokie, iż nasz Steam-House mógł najwygodniej przesuwać się po nich. Zatrzymaliśmy się na łące w ślicznem ustroniu, pełnem cienia i świeżości. Nasz słoń stalowy wywołał i tu wielkie wrażenie, był to podziw połączony z przestrachem. Ze wszech stron nadbiegali bengalczycy z gołemi głowami, jedynem ubraniem mężczyzn był rodzaj chusty opasanej dokoła bioder, kobiety zaś były od stóp do głów owinięte w białe płachty „sarri”. – Jednej tylko obawiam się rzeczy, rzekł kapitan Hod, a to żeby maharadża nie chciał zakupić naszego olbrzyma stalowego i żeby nie ofiarował za niego tak wielkiej sumy, że prawie czulibyśmy się zmuszeni sprzedać go jego wysokości! – O nigdy! – wykrzyknął Banks. Zrobiłbym mu innego słonia, gdyby chciał, a ten byłby tak silny, że mógłby uciągnąć całą jego stolicę i nawet całe jego państwo. Ale naszego nie sprzedalibyśmy za żadną cenę, czyż nie prawda Munro? – Za żadną cenę w świecie – odrzekł pułkownik tonem, który zdradzał, że nawet miljony nie potrafiłyby go do tego skusić. Zresztą niepotrzebnie obawialiśmy się o naszego słonia. Maharadży nie było w mieście. Odwiedził nas tylko jego „kandar” czyli przyboczny sekretarz, który pragnął poznać wnętrze naszego wehikułu. Zezwoliliśmy na to chętnie, za co wywdzięczając się, poprowadził nas do prześlicznych ogrodów i parku pałacowego. Mogliśmy tu przypatrzyć się najrzadszym okazom podzwrotnikowej roślinności; strumienie i stawy przerzynały prześliczne murawy; w parku były fantastycznie porozrzucane prześliczne kioski, w zwierzyńcu biegały oswojone sarny, jelenie, daniele, słonie, tygrysy zaś, pantery, lwy, niedźwiedzie mieściły się w przepysznie urządzonej menażerji. – Tygrysy trzymane w klatkach niby jakie ptaki! – krzyknął Fox – a to śmiech i litość bierze… nieprawdaż panie kapitanie? – Prawda, mój Foxie; gdyby je zapytano co wolą poczciwe te zwierzęta, wolałyby pewnie hasać swobodnie po dżunglach… choćby z narażaniem się na strzały karabinów z wybuchającemi kulami. – Pojmuję to doskonale panie kapitanie – odrzekł wzdychając Fox. Nazajutrz 10. maja, opuściliśmy Burdwan, puszczając się w dalszą drogę. Nasz we wszystko zaopatrzony Steam-House przekroczył tor kolejowy i zwrócił się wprost do Ramghur, miasta leżącego w odległości około 75 km. Przez obranie tej drogi pozostawiliśmy co prawda po prawej stronie dość wielkie miasto Mourchedabad, które jednak ani w swej angielskiej ani indyjskiej części nie przedstawia nic zajmującego, dalej miasto Monghiz, rodzaj indyjskiego Birminghamu, położonego na przedgórzu dominującem nad korytem rzeki; Patrnę, stolicę królestwa Behar, ośrodek handlu i wywozu opium. Podczas tej części podróży przyspieszyliśmy nieco tempo jazdy naszego olbrzyma a jego wyborny trab przekonał nas naocznie o wspaniałem urządzeniu naszych ruchomych domów. Zresztą droga była dobra i nadawała się do tej próby. Może drapieżne zwierzęta ulękły się olbrzymiego słonia spowitego w kłęby dymu i pary. Przynajmniej nie widzieliśmy ku niemałemu zdumieniu kapitana Hod ani jednego drapieżnego zwierzęcia w dżunglach tego kraju. Ten jednakże nie skarzył się zbytnio, bo nie tu zaraz w Bengalu, lecz w północnych okolicach Indji chciał dać upust swej żyłce myśliwskiej. Dotąd nie jeździliśmy prędzej jak piętnaście mil na dwanaście godzin. Dnia 15. maja zatrzymaliśmy się pod Ramghur, prawie o 50 mil od Burdwan, a 18-go o sto kilometrów dalej, pod małem miasta Chittra. Do tego czasu żaden ważniejszy wypadek nie zdarzył się w naszej podróży. Dnie były gorące, ale na naszej werandzie upał nie dokuczał. Wieczorem maszynista Storr i palacz Kalut czyścili kociół i rewidowali maszynę pod czujnem okiem Banksa. Ja zaś, kapitan Hod i służący jego Fox, zabieraliśmy wyżły i udawaliśmy się na polowanie w pobliżu obozowiska. Strzelaliśmy do ptactwa i drobnej zwierzyny. Hod, jako myśliwy, za nic miał takie polowanie, ale jako smakosz, rozkoszował się urządzanemi przez pana Parazard przysmakami z ubitej zwierzyny, zwłaszcza, że przez to oszczędzaliśmy nasze zapasy. Czasem zatrzymywali się Fox i Gumi, by narębać drzewa lub przynieść świeżą wodę, bo przez cały dzień trzeba było napełniać tender. Z tego powodu Banks obierał jako miejsca postoju brzegi strumieni lub pobliże lasów. Zaopatrywanie się w potrzebne materjały odbywało się stale pod dozorem inżyniera, który sam starał się o wszystko. Po ukończeniu tego wszystkiego zapalaliśmy sobie wonne cygara „cherouts” z Manilli i paliliśmy je rozmawiając o kraju, który Hod i Banks znali przecież doskonale. Kapitan gardził zwyczajnem cygarem i wciągał swemi silnemi płucami wonny dym przez szlauch długości 20 stóp z fajki, „houkah”, którą służący mu starannie napełniał. Pragnęliśmy bardzo, by pułkownik Munro towarzyszył nam w tych małych wycieczkach; zawsze wybierając się, namawialiśmy go, aby szedł z nami, ale odmawiał zawsze stanowczo i zostawał ze swoim sierżantem Mac Neil’em. Potem wychodzili obydwaj i przechadzali się po drodze, nie oddalając się zbytecznie. Nie wiele mówili z sobą, znać jednak było, że się rozumieją doskonale i nie potrzebują słów do wymiany myśli. Obydwaj byli zatopieni we wspomnieniach, których nic nie mogło zatrzeć w sercu i umyśle pułkownika. Obecnie wspomnienia te potęgowały się jeszcze w miarę, jak zbliżali się do miejsca będącego niegdyś widownią krwawego powstania. Widocznie nie sam żal rozstania się z nami skłonił pułkownika Munro do towarzyszenia nam w tej wycieczce do Indji północnych, ale jakaś myśl ukryta, jakieś tajone zamiary, które zapewne dopiero później poznamy. Ja, kapitan Hod i inżynier Banks, wszyscyśmy byli pod tym względem jednego zdania i z niepokojem zadawaliśmy sobie pytanie: czy też słoń stalowy pędzący po drogach półwyspu nie goni może za jakimś strasznym dramatem.